A vingança do Leão
by Marin 23
Summary: Depois da saga de Hades, Atena consegue uma nova chance de vida aos cavaleiros de ouro.Aioria e Marin finalmente ficam juntos, mas alguém tenta interferir...Chegou o dia do leão se vingar...tem hentai rsrs, não resisti, mas bem romântico. Saint Seiya não me pertence , mas sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation Fic sem fins lucrativos.
1. Manhã de paz

**Manhã de paz**

O dia amanheceu chuvoso, era um daqueles dias úmidos que pediam a todos que permanecessem na cama.

Marin abriu os olhos, estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito nu de Aioria. Conseguia sentir seu coração bater forte, mas como aquelas batidas lhe acalmavam...Olhou para o relógio, já se passavam das 8h, mas queria permanecer naquela mesma posição,lamentou-se ao perceber que Aioria acordara, ela queria contemplá-lo por mais um instante e sabia que para ele 8h e 12h significavam a mesma coisa.

- Por Atena! Já se foi metade do dia!

Exclamou o Leão.

- Contenha-se Oria, os tempos de guerra já se foram. Bom dia guerreiro!

Ela dizia com o rosto mais sereno que pôde.

Aioria olhava para Marin, agora com mais cuidado, sendo contagiado pela paz que suas palavras e voz de veludo lhe abraçou-a como se fosse uma resposta de que ela tinha razão.

- E como é que um dia pode começar mal ao seu lado Marin? Nem mesmo Hades poderia estragar esse momento!

Antes que o dia começasse (para eles), amaram-se com toda a intensidade. Um conhecia cada carícia que o outro faria e sabiam o que fazer para agradar o outro.O som da garoa que caía lá fora,apenas colaborava para que o desejo dos dois aumentasse.

- Você é linda! Minha Águia!

- Aioria, como eu lhe amo!

Estavam no mesmo ritmo, um só corpo, não esperavam mais um do outro, até que juntos chegaram ao apse e de manhã... jaziam exaustos.

- Acho que preciso descansar!

- Mas o dia nem começou. Como você é exagerado leonino.

Marin dizia num tom divertido.

Levantaram-se,tomaram um banho juntos e assim como eles, o sol também se levantou aumentando os ânimos dos moradores do Santuário.

- Marin, o que você acha de treinarmos um pouco depois do café?

- Tudo bem,mas você pode ir na frente enquanto eu coloco o templo de leão em ordem, ok?

-É, eu sou mesmo desajeitado não é? Talvez eu lhe deva ajuda então!

- Não se preocupe, eu sou uma águia, me viro bem sozinha.

-Mas...

- Pode ir Aioria, prometo que te encontro no Coliseu em menos de uma hora.

Aioria deu-lhe mais um beijo caloroso (ui!), abraçou-a mais uma vez e se colocou a caminho.

* * *

Essa é minha primeira fic. amo esses dois juntos, lembram, eu e meu esposinho Bento!

Espero que gostem, fiz de coração...ainda tem mais 2 episódios que só falta digitar rs, Acredito que termino até semana que vem.

Quero a opinião de vocês, por favor, me ajudem!

Beijos! Marin 23


	2. Tarde turbulenta

**Tarde turbulenta**

- Por que é que a Marin ainda não chegou? A bagunça não era tanta e já passam das 12h, já estou cansado de tanto aquecer. Melhor ver se há algo de errado.

Decidiu ir por cautela, mas não muito apressado. Subiu as escadarias do Santuário lembrando-se de como a manhã lhe fora prazerosa e recordando-se dos bons momentos vividos ao lado de grato a Atena por ter conseguido uma nova chance de vida aos cavaleiros de ouro que morreram na guerra santa contra Hades. Era agradecido pela nova chance que teve de declarar seu amor por Marin.

-Quanto tempo perdido! Só de pensar que jamais teria sentido o seu calor, me sinto arrependido de não tê-la ao meu lado "na minha primeira vida". Pensava com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Nem se deu conta e já estava próximo à Casa de Leão.

-Sinto um cosmo...conhecido, e está vindo da Casa de Leão! O que é que está havendo? Esse cosmo é...Não é possível!

Apressou-se, quando adentrou a casa havia sinais de luta, móveis derrubados, algumas pilastras também, e não pôde deixar de perceber um quadro do casamento deles espatifado.

- Marin! Onde você está?Por todos os deuses, o que houve aqui?

Chegou no quarto desesperado e o mais rápido que pôde, foi então quando avistou a figura do homem que ele mais odiava. Até mais do que aquele Shura que fora o assassino de seu irmão.E ficou ainda mais irado quando avistou Marin desmaiada em seus braços.

-Radamanthys! Insolente! Solte-a imediatamente, ou se arrependerá amargamente!

-Já disse no Castelo de Hades que eu jamais me arrependo!Depois da surra que levou ainda não aprendeu?

-Maldito Radamanthys! Escapou do inferno, mas vai voltar para lá. Hoje é o dia que me ê sabe muito bem que aquele castelo lhe era favorável. Chegou a hora de lhe mostrar a fúria do Leão!

-Relâmp...

-Ora, ora, você será capaz de ferir essa bela moça? Não percebe que ela está em meu poder e que eu posso usá-la de escudo se achar necessário?

-Haja como um homem e lute comigo Radamanthys .Lute comigo! Não vá fazer uma mulher de escudo. Ela não lhe deve nada seu maldito!

-Acalme-se Cavaleiro de Leão,eu apenas achei ela uma linda mulher e quero levá-la comigo.

-Já chega! Vou resolver isso do meu jeito.

Aioria acendeu o cosmo e de repente Marin passou a flutuar. Aioria acomodou-a em seu leito.

-Mas o que é isso?

-Nós não estamos mais no Castelo de Hades, é só isso! Agora somos só nós dois.

-Então veremos Aioria.

-Cápsula do Poder!

-Destruição Máxima!

Ambos foram ao chão, mas a fúria do Leão fez com que fosse o primeiro a se por de pé.

-Levante-se Radamanthys e lute!

-Está um pouco melhor Aioria, mas não é o bastante para me derrotar.

-Cale-se! Cápsula do Poder!

-Não adianta voar Radamanthys, você vai morrer morcego maldito!

-Aioria...

-Marin? Não é um bom momento para você acordar minha águia! Fique quieta.

-Destruição Máxima!

Aioria foi pego de surpresa num ataque e lançado à parede.

-Aioria! Exclamou Marin.

-Quieta Marin! Essa luta é minha, essa será a minha vingança.Não consegui engolir a batalha no Castelo de Hades, preciso defender a minha honra de cavaleiro de ouro.

-Prepare-se Radamanthys, pois esse golpe é em nome dos cavaleiros de ouro que você insultou no Castelo de Hades! RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!

-Ah! Não é possível, como o Leão pode estar tão poderoso? Definitivamente, não é como no Castelo de Hades.

Você sentirá na pele a fúria do Leão! Esse golpe, é pelos cavaleiros de bronze! CÁPSULA DO PODER!

Radamanthys foi lançado às colunas e o sangue já escorria do seu rosto. Não queria admitir mas já estava arrependido de ter aparecido no Santuário.

-O próximo golpe, é por mim... e por Marin, se você sobreviver, jamais voltará a esse Santuário. Morra miserável! EXPLOSÃO DE FÓTONS!

Á distância, só o que se pôde ver era uma explosão de luzes na casa de Leão. Todo o Santuário ficou atento, até que Aioria saiu carregando nos braços o cadáver de Radamanthys.

-Amigos, estamos vingados! A justiça foi feita na Casa de Leão e foi provocada pela insolência desse maldito que ousou ferir a Marin, aquela a quem eu tanto amo e por quem eu tanto zelo.Não será sepultado no Santuário de Atena pois não é digno dessa terra tão justa.O levarei para os escombros do Castelo de Hades, que está destruído assim como o corpo, a honra e a dignidade desse ser.

* * *

Eis o segundo capítulo da fic. A quem está acompanhando, desculpem-me a demora, mas só agora consegui tempo para atualizá-la. O terceiro capítulo e último, acho que vou mudar algumas coisas antes de postar, achei que ficou tão curtinho. aceito sugestões rsrs, espero que gostem.

bj Marin23


End file.
